The Underwater Base
The Underwater Base is the 1st playable level of Zero Black. Weapons and Items ASMD Shock Rifle x3 Bullets (UT) x3 Clip (Enforcer) x2 Enforcer x1 Flak Cannon (UT) x1 Flak Shells (UT) x1 Health Pack x1 Health Pack (UT) x17 Minigun (UT) x4 Pulse Gun x1 SCUBA Gear x3 Searchlight x1 Shield Belt (UT) x1 Shock Core x6 Translator x1 Enemies and Creatures Brute x1 Devilfish (Sharfish) x28 Mercenary x5 Skaarj Infantry x20 Skaarj Lord x1 Skaarj Scout x16 Skaarj Sniper x3 Slith x1 Translator Events # Warning: power conduits for level 0 dock A unstable. Do not operate any electrical equipment or discharge weapons until repaired # Power levels Section D unstable. Aquarium power set to UPS for duration of maintenance alert. Exploration submersible HK0-45 docked. Pilot to assist in monitoring conduit fluctuations until maintenance arrive. # Warning: power fluctuations condition yellow. # Warning: Power fluctuations increasing in severity. Action Sigma 9 Section Isolation to be enforced if emissions increase beyond 1,000 HRHS. Warning - Warning - Warning - emissions now 1,100 HRHS, isolation enforced. # Power levels Section D unstable. Aquarium power set to UPS for duration of maintenance alert. Exploration submersible HK0-45 docked. Pilot to assist in monitoring conduit fluctuations until maintenance arrive. # Warning: power fluctuations condition yellow. Notify senior krill-mas immediately # Reactor Coolant Control Access Denied # Power bypass complete. Section B running on backup stores. Magnetic transport system operational. # Warning. Section C and D quarantined for repair and search. Be alert for any sign of infiltration by human forces. Collation of last reports from Section C indicates a possible intruder was responsible for damage to reactor systems. # Notification - All Personnel - Due to condition yellow plus reactor instability all access to Section C Main Infrastructure is currently denied. Reactor Security Staff On Red Alert. # Section C Main Infrastructure - Access Denied # Aquarium Temperature Controls. Auto-adjust set to green. Monitoring active. Section D under maintenance alert operation. # Warning: Power Fluctuations increasing. Source: power conduits. Remain at your post while maintenance is carried out. Section D under maintenance alert. # Sharfish health signs nominal. Growth rate 124% above 0.8 mutation. All monitors indicate green on vital signs # Sharfish conditioning appears successful. Through implants and training they can be trained as effective underwater guards and operatives. # Reactor Coolant Control Access. Notification: authorized personnel only. # Warning: power conduits for level 0 dock A unstable. Do not operate any electrical equipment or discharge weapons until repaired # Security Level: Yellow Plus Two # Warning: Reactor stability in yellow minus one. Coolant overheating and pumping systems show 18% decrease in effectiveness # Power: Tango Four Alert. Cells degrading at 5%. Minor leaks reported after last volcanic tremor in conduits 3, 6 & 8 # Run program rescale. Status: program green one - current effects 0.56% # Warning: Sub-units A & B showing 35% heat gain and status yellow overheat by 6.78% # Active: purge run 10BJK. Status 56% Complete. # All controls set to automatic with manual override in standby. # Alpha Five Shutdown authorized. Status: standing by. Activate: on blue code four notification. # Coolant temperature rising. Main reserves 56% depleted # Reactor status: red minus four. Full shutdown authorization requested if containment attempts fail. # Warning: unauthorized access to reactor chamber. Security Response orange omega authorized. # Monitor Running: tracing main coolant valves. Signal strong. # Monitor Running: tracing reactor core. Status: signal strength strong but fluctuating. # Security Systems Active. Monitor and be alert. # Security Alert: We have been attacked by human forces. Indication is a small infiltration team has entered base and sabotaged main reactor. Priority: Eliminate Human Forces. Capture if possible but stop at all costs. # Section C stability restored. Flooding halted through raised atmospheric pressure. Section C status critical. 85% flooded. Main reactor shut down. # Section D sealed. Section B access restricted. All major systems to be transferred to Section A for transmission to Home One. # Warning. Warning. Remain vigilant. Casualties 81%. Forces severely weakened in Section C. Section B secure awaiting reinforcements. # All life support on backup. All power running from hard link from Section A. Transit System to section A sealed for duration of emergency. # Power stable. Life support stable. Security System operational at 15%. Mercenary re-enforcements requested. Remain vigilant. # All probes scanning on full alert. Small asteroid cluster in quadrant GJ-K098 under surveillance. Analysis indicates human attack likely to have been launched from ship or ships hidden within the asteroid field. # All sections on full alert. Section B processing continuing but backup underway to section A. All section A systems trickle storing to Home Base One. # All quadrant scan underway. Progress 35%. Signals intercepted 0%. Ship traces detected 0%. Transmission fragments detected 0%. # The Slith should make a perfect infiltration army for an assault against the human homeworld. We can further enhance them to increase their usefulness through genetic engineering. Modified Slith could be seeded into the human homeworld's oceans where they would breed rapidly under our control via nano implants. # Insertion simulation indicates that as few as one hundred modified Slith could procreate to over one hundred thousand in just ten months. A limiting coding could be triggered once they reach sufficient numbers via the nano implants. Optimal goal is for one million Slith ready to launch a surprise attack in twelve months. # Slith DNA coding stored. Germone sequence mapped. Manipulation can begin once we obtain suitable subjects. The Slith leaders have given their consent and should they try and break our agreement we will simply initiate a forced assimilation into our Mono-dominium. # Warning. Human infiltrators remain loose. Our mission hear could be under threat. Remain vigilant and neutralize all intruders. # Power stable. Secondary cables to Section A secure. Section A power is running completely on lava pump. A backup link to Home Base One is being considered. Await further notification. # Human ships are likely to remain in sector. Emergency Code Red 4-1 active. All personnel must wear ID studs at all times - failure to do so will result in severe penalties: by order of Commander Lord Gu'Vartear. # Simulation Six Running. Seeding of Slith under guise of suicide attack utilizing four heavy cruisers and a number of stealth attack ships. Currently running at 75% success. Scenario Two remains lead candidate at 97% overall success likelyhood. # Human homeworld simulation active. Current data set: UJF9088-234. Accuracy 97%. Next Update scheduled in 10 deca-cycles. Bearing on simulation accuracy: 0.09% # Section A ready to receive first Slith modification candidates. Genetic modification and initial operations scheduled for cycle 4. # warning: Sharfish containment chambers ruptured. warning: Sharfish containment chambers ruptured. warning: Sharfish containment chambers ruptured. warning: Sharfish containment chambers ruptured. warning: sharfish containment chambers ruptured. # Section C Condition Red. Reactor shutdown and all standby power lost. Running on emergency backup from Section A via B. Section integrity comprimised. 85% flooded - casualties 65 dead and 23 wounded. # Sub-router CH-45 operational. Status: Yellow Sigma 4. Warning. Power stability is only 43%. Maintenance urgently required. # Power levels unstable. Emergency override active. All monitor systems active. Caution. Caution. Emergency override active. # Coolant System Control. Reactor active - do not adjust coolant flow. Category:Maps Category:Zero Black Maps Category:Edd "EddX" McRobbie Maps